Unknown & Known
by BELLAFANATIC
Summary: A vamp girl who forgets her entire past and a human girl with the power to look in the past. Does the vamp really want to know really want to know what the human sees she has been through and how do Cullen's know the vamp that was always in the dark? R R
1. Chapter 1

I was riding my bike on the edge of the forest, being brought back in time when the trees around me were young, when a pale, white girl runs out of the forest and stops right in front of me. I hit the brakes and tumble off my bike. I stood up and faced the girl in front of me.

"Who are you and what are you?" I asked a little scared of the girl in front of me with piercing golden eyes.

"My name is Isabella and I am a vampire. You can call me Bella."

"Well Bella do you have a last name?" I was scared of my life now. She just said she was a vampire.

"Um, I don't remember my last name. I don't remember my human life either. All I can remember is being in a lot of pain before I changed."

"Okay. That's odd. Um, my name is Elizabeth Livingston. I'm so ordinary human. I can see things in the past, if I touch anything like photos and be pulled back in time to see the event. I can also see other people's past collide together. Oh, you can call me Izzy."

"Izzy, I'm special, too. I'm an Empath and I see the future."

"Well, it seems that we are an interesting pair."

"Izzy, will you come with me and travel the world. I need to find myself."

"I'd love to help you. I have no family so what do I have to keep me tied to rinky dinky Iowa."

"Great! It's a pact then. Me and you friends till the end."

We shook hands and I was brought back in time to before Bella was changed.

**~Past~**

_"Come for a walk with me," some guy suggested in an unemotional voice to Bella, taking her hand._

_She didn't answer. He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled her along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. She followed unwillingly. They had gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. They were barely on the trail._

_Some walk._

_He leaned against a tree and stared at her, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay, let's talk," Bella said._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_She took a deep breath, too._

_"Why now? Another year-" Bella was cut off._

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless," He said. _

_Bella stared at him giving a confused look._

_He stared back coldly._

_"When you say _we_-," She whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself," he said king of cold._

_Bella shook her head back and forth. _

_"Okay," she said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," He said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

So that was his name.

_"You're right," Edward agreed. "It is exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you," Edward interrupted._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" Bella shouted, furious. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"_

_Edward took a deep breath and stared at the ground._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me," He spoke slowly._

_"You… don't… want me?' Bella was confused._

_"No."_

_Bella stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes._

_"Well, that changes things." Bella sounded calm and reasonable but one look in her eyes and I could see how hurt she was._

_Ed-iot looked away into the trees. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." The idiot looked back. "I've let this go on too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." Bella's voice was just a whisper. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at her._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." _

_Bella opened her mouth the closed it. He waited patiently._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_Ed-iot nodded once. He kissed her forehead. Ten, he was gone. With shaky legs she followed him into the forest. She walked and walked. She stumbled often and fell often, too. _

_Finally, she tripped over something and stayed down. She rolled on her side and curled up on the wet bracken. I heard something coming. Then out of nowhere a girl with red, fiery hair bit Bella on the neck. Then absolute darkness covered both of us._

**~End of Past~**

"Izzy! Snap out of it!" I was then slapped across the face.

"Bella, I'm back. You can stop yelling at me."

"What do you mean you're back?

"I saw your past. Right before you were changed."

"Really?" Bella look happy that she will finally know what happened in her human life.

"Bella, what I saw it wasn't pretty. In fact, it was horrible. So horrible I can't repeat it."

"I understand. Let's go."

And with that we left old Iowa and explored the world.

~10 Years Later~

Our next spot was Forks, Washington. I found out that after seventeen I don't age. I stopped ageing the same time Bella was changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and I had started a band called the Darkness Sisters. We were now going to Forks High. Bella was in a disguise so no one knew that she was Emerald Darkness. I ad acquired the ability to change my appearance so all I did was change my brown hair to blood red and people had no idea I was Sapphire Darkness. We were walking up to the school after we parked the black convertible. We walked into the main office up to the secretary. We were starting the school year in the middle of the year.

"Hi. We are Isabella and Elizabeth Black." Bella said sweetly. We changed our last names because we don't know Bella's last name and if we use mine it would cause havoc as Bella saw.

"Oh yes, here are your schedules and a map of the school." The man handed up our papers. Bella and I looked at our schedules to see that we had Science, Lunch, Gym, Chorus, and Math together.

Bella's schedule

Math- Room 212 -Building 2 -with Mr. Roseen

English -Room 111 -Building 1- with Mr. Wright

History -Room 333 -Building 3 -with Mr. Meli

Spanish- Room 411- Building 4- with Senor Perez

Lunch

Science- Room 319- Building 3 -with Mrs. Griff

Chorus- Auditorium A -Building 1 -with Miss Flank

Piano -Auditorium B -Building 1 -with Mr. Mason

Gym- Gymnasium -with PE Staff

Izzy's schedule

Math- Room 212 -Building 2 -with Mr. Roseen

Spanish- Room 411- Building 4- with Senor Perez

English -Room 111 -Building 1- with Mr. Wright

History -Room 333 -Building 3 -with Mr. Meli

Lunch

Science- Room 319- Building 3 -with Mrs. Griff

Chorus- Auditorium A -Building 1 -with Miss Flank

Drums/Guitar- Auditorium C- Building 1- with Ms. Noel

Gym- Gymnasium -with PE Staff

We walked out and everyone was staring at us. We both are very beautiful. Bella was a vampire and I was a half vampire apparently. The Volturi told me this. We walked to our first class and we had to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Bella Black and I just moved here with my sister."

"Hello, my name is Izzy Black and Forks is very different from Italy."

"You girls may take a seat in the back."

We walked to the back of the class and my hand slightly brushed against Bella's hand and I was brought back in time.

~Past~

_Bella was sitting there with seven curious people when she saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where she sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at Bella, unlike most of the other students. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last one I recognized to be Edward._

_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

_And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the half vampire. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes- purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, of almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. They were all vampires like Bella. The pixie lie girl stood up and left._

_"Who are they?" Bella asked the girl next to her._

_Edward looked up at Bella then back down. The girl next to Bella giggled._

_"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosaline and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." The girl said to Bella._

_"They are…very nice-looking." Bella struggled with her understatement._

_"Yes!" The girl agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though- Emmett and Rosaline, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."_

_"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"_

_"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins- the blondes- and they're foster children."_

_"They look a little old for foster children."_

_"They are now, Jasper and Rosaline are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."_

_"That's really kind of nice- for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."_

_"I guess so," the girl admitted reluctantly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though."_

_"Have they always lived in Forks?"_

_"No, they just moved down two years ago from someplace in Alaska."_

_"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked._

_"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."_

_Little did either of them know that Bella and Edward were going to date soon but Edward will leave soon after breaking Bella's heart in pieces._

~End of Past~

"What did you see?" Bella whispered so low only I could hear.

"More of your past. You were just sitting at a lunch table with people then you asked the girl next to you about the people that stuck out and she dished out everything to you."

"Oh."

"Oh, and you went to school here once. Transferred mid-year just like us."

"Now I know why this place looked so familiar."

I zoned out after that and soon class ended. We got up and walked out of the class with complete grace. Bella went off to English and I went to Spanish. The bell rang and I was running to Spanish class. I had gotten lost. When I entered the class their scent hit me instantly. I looked up and saw Alice and Edward Cullen staring at me.

"Edward." I hissed out too low for anyone to hear but Alice and Edward heard it just fine and gave me questioning looks.

"Ah so kind of you to join us." Senor Perez said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Izzy Black. I am new and I got lost."

"Ah, yes, introduce yourself to the class and saw something about you then take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Izzy Black and I just moved here from Italy with my sister Bella Black." The Cullens stiffened when I said Bella. I sat down next to Edward and I zoned out the teacher as he began to teach. A piece of paper appeared on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

'How do you know me?"

'You hurt someone dear to me.'

'Who is this someone?'

I scoffed and threw out the paper. I wasn't going to tell him if he didn't know. The bell rang and I quickly ran to my next class so I wouldn't have to answer any questions. I walked into my English class and found the buff Cullen in my class.

"Cullen!" I hissed angrily to low for anyone but him to hear. He looked at me weirdly. I introduced myself and was told to sit next to Emmett, I think was his name. Emmett tried to talk to me but I ignored him. When the bell rang I quickly walked to my next class, History. I walked in and that Jasper fellow was sitting there next to the only empty chair.

"Hale." I hissed through clenched teeth. I was starting to get angry that I had a Cullen/ Hale in most of my classes. He looked at me oddly and I went through the routine. I introduced myself then sat down and zoned out. The bell rand and I ran out of the class to find Bella. I found her outside of her class and we walked to lunch. Bella didn't eat but me being only half vampire I ate.

I grabbed a salad and a bottle of lemonade and Bella grabbed an apple and a water bottle. We sat down at an empty table and I stared to dig in.


End file.
